El Intercambio Navideño
by Neko lila
Summary: Eriol regresa de Inglaterra para pasar la navidad con sus viejos amigos, por lo cual les invita a celebrar en la mansión que ha alquilado en Tomoeda. Aunque es tiempo de navidad eso no será impedimento para que haga de sus travesuras.


**Resumen:** Eriol regresa de Inglaterra para pasar la navidad con sus viejos amigos, por lo cual les invita a celebrar en la mansión que ha alquilado en Tomoeda. Aunque es tiempo de navidad eso no será impedimento para que haga de sus travesuras.

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en el anime de Sakura Card Captor, los personajes utilizados pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro para divertirme.**_

**EL INTERCAMBIO NAVIDEÑO**

Dentro de una gran mansión en Inglaterra, sentado sobre un acogedor sillón, se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello negro azulado leyendo un libro.

-¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! Dime, ¿Es cierto que dentro de poco iremos a Japón?- Una efusiva Nakuru entró corriendo en cuanto se lo mencionó su compañero Spi.

-Es cierto, Nakuru. ¿Acaso no te da gusto la noticia? Partimos dentro de dos días

-¡Claro Eriol! Es sólo que casi no me queda tiempo para ir a hacer las compras –Los ojos de Nakuru se iluminaron- Estoy segura que ésta vez sí conquistaré el corazón de Toya, ji ji ji. Bueno, ¡tengo mucho que hacer! Nos vemos –Dicho esto Nakuru salió casi saltando de alegría camino a comprarse cosas básicas como ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y demás accesorios. Esta vez estaba decidida a conseguir a Toya.

-Esta chica… a veces pienso que a Nakuru le falta un tornillo- Dijo Spi que acababa de llegar cuando la joven salía. –Eriol, es muy raro que de pronto tengas interés por ir allá.

-¿De verdad eso crees Spinel Sun? A mí me parece muy interesante visitar a nuestros viejos amigos y es mejor aprovechar éstas fiestas, además tú también podrás visitar a Kerberos

-¡Kerberos! ¡Já! Kerberos no es mi amigo, es mi RIVAL

El chico solo se quedo en silencio mientras sonreía.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 2 días después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En una mañana brillante en Tomoeda.

-¡Sakura! Esta vez te has levantado muy temprano, eso es muy raro viniendo de ti

-¡Kero! ¡Eres un grosero! Es que ayer recibí la llamada de Eriol y me dijo que había regresado a Japón, al parecer se va a quedar unos días por aquí. ¿No te parece excelente? Bueno tengo que irme, quedé de ir con Tomoyo a visitarlos, nos vemos

-Espera Sakuura, yo voy contigo.

Tiempo después en la mansión que se hospedaba Eriol estaban reunidos en una gran sala, Shaoran, que ahora vivía en Tomoeda, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol y Nakuru. Spi y Kero estaban en otra sala en una reñida competencia de videojuegos.

-Eriol, Me da mucho gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo- decía Tomoyo con una agradable sonrisa.

-Sí, a nosotros también nos agrada estar aquí, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo Respondía Eriol

-Que les parece si para Navidad salimos a un lugar todos juntos, Eriol ¿Cómo celebran la navidad en occidente? preguntaba una animada Sakura.

-Bueno, hay distintas costumbres pero podríamos hacer una cena aquí si lo desean, y luego podríamos tener un intercambio de regalos.

-¿Cenaaaaaaaaaaa? Y ¡Regalos! –Entraba corriendo Kero al escuchar un poco de la conversación. -¡Yo también quiero cena y regalos!

-Los muñecos de felpa no pueden ir a las tiendas a comprar regalos le dijo Shaoran en tono burlesco.

-¡A quién le dices MUÑECO, mocoso! Además Sakura es mi dueña ella puede comprar un regalo por mí.

-¡Eso no es justo Kero!- reclamaba Sakura.

-Ay pero que ama para más tacaña que me tocó- refunfuñaba Kero mientras pensaba que sería maravilloso que a Tomoyo le toque él, de ésa manera seguro obtendría un videojuego o muchos dulces.

-¡Uuuuuyyyy! Yo no soy así, está bien Kero yo compraré el regalo que te toque dar a ti-decía resignada Sakura.

-Nakuru, Spinel Sun, ¿Ustedes también quieren participar? -preguntó Eriol mientras sonreía alegremente

-Bueno sí, será divertido- dijo Nakuru. -Aunque lo sería más si Touya estuviera aquí.

-No, a mi la verdad no me interesa –dijo Spinel y salió volando de la habitación.

-Spinel Sun se pone un poco sensible en éstas fechas, ve muchos dulces y no los puede comer je je- dijo Eriol –Bueno entonces voy a hacer los papeles con los nombres de cada uno.

Dicho esto se paró y fue a un lugar de la habitación y empezó a escribir los nombres en los papeles, para luego doblarlos y ponerlos dentro de un cofre. Kero se escabulló hasta allá y trato de ver cuál era el papel que tenía el nombre de Tomoyo, pero no notó que cuando los papeles doblados iban al cofre salía una pequeña cantidad de magia que iluminaba el papel y luego lo dejaba normal.

-Bien, ya están listos. Recuerden tomar uno y no decir el nombre de la persona que le tocó, eso va a ser un secreto hasta el momento del intercambio de regalos dijo Eriol a todos los presentes.

-¡Yooooooooooooooo primerooo! –Dijo Kero y llegó volando violentamente hasta los papeles, tomo uno y se fue a un rincón, abrió el papel y dijo en voz baja: ¡Bien! Los demás quedaron con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

Cada uno fue cogiendo un papel, abriéndolo en secreto y guardándolo.

-Eh… Disculpa Sakura, si no se puede decir quién me salió en el papel ¿Cómo se supone que le diré a esa persona lo que quiero de regalo?- preguntó Kero con una cara confundida

-Jajaja Kero, entendiste al revés, la persona que te sale en el papel es a la cual tú tienes que dar el regalo.

-¿QUÉ? NOOOOOOOOO, snif snif ¡No puede ser!- Kero cayó desmayado, su plan había salido mal.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos temprano el día antes de navidad para preparar la cena entre todos y luego tener el intercambio de regalos. Se vale pedir pistas sobre lo que los demás pueden querer como regalo pero no es permitido dar a conocer el nombre.

Todos se despidieron y Eriol quedó con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras pensaba que seguramente ese intercambio sería muy divertido e interesante, abrió su papel y lo leyó –Vaya, parece que me tocó mi mismo nombre…

El resto de la tarde y noche transcurrió tranquilo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A la mañana siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Aaaay Kero! ¿Qué haces con esa cámara y de dónde la sacaste?- gritó Sakura que cayó de la cama de la impresión.

-Eso no importa Sakurita, es que te veías tan linda mientras dormías que no podía evitar grabarte- dijo Kero con dos estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Ay de verdad! Tienes toda la razón Ji ji- dijo Sakura mientras daba saltitos, luego buscó entre su ropa y no le gustaba ninguna, se acomodó un poco y bajo animadamente por la escalera. Allí estaba su hermano de espaldas, quien sin mirarla le dijo:

-Monstruo, pensé que no te ibas a levantar, mi papá ya se fue y…

-¡Toya! ¡Oh, mí querido hermanito! Sakura saltó a la espalda de Toya y se le tiró encima –Hermanito, ¡hermanito querido! ¡Te ves tan guapo hoy!

-¡Que rayos! ¡Sakura! Toya hizo que Sakura se bajara y la vio, tenía un vestido que más bien parecía blusa, zapatos altos, el cabello suelto y más maquillaje del acostumbrado. Había algo diferente en ella, estaba sencilla pero al mismo tiempo más coqueta de lo normal. – ¡Sakura! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿A dónde piensas ir así? ¡Ve a cambiarte en éste momento!

-Lo siento hermanito querido pero voy a salir a hacer las compras navideñas, chau te quiero.

-¡Sakura! –Toya quiso detenerla pero ella ya se había ido.

Y Sakura no era la única que estaba rara esa mañana, cuando se encontraron con Tomoyo en el centro comercial para la compra de regalos, siempre que veía a Kero le lanzaba miradas intimidantes. Por otro lado, Shaoran se había levantado muy tarde, había desayunado en 5 minutos y había salido corriendo a comprar el regalo, luego regreso a su casa con una gotita en la frente porque había olvidado llevar el dinero para el mismo. En la casa de Eriol, había una batalla que ya llevaba horas, ya que Nakuru se había levantado muy temprano y había retado a Spi a un duelo en un videojuego. Como era de esperarse, las primeras veces ganaba Spi pero Nakuru se había encaprichado en derrotarlo, así que ya tenían allí más de 8 horas jugando. Sólo se había levantado Nakuru para ir a sacar del refrigerador comida en grandes cantidades. Luego por la noche se había acordado que tenía que comprar un obsequio y salió corriendo a comprarlo.

Sin duda fue un día y noche muy difícil y confuso para algunos, excepto para alguien que leía un libro mientras sonreía.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 24 de diciembre, el día antes de navidad -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos llegaron temprano a la casa de Eriol, las chicas habían quedado de adornar la casa mientras los hombres iban a comprar todas las cosas necesarias para cocinar. Luego todos ayudarían en la cocina. Parecía bastante sencillo pero no todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado.

-¡Yo no quiero quedarme poniendo los adornos! ¡Quiero ir con mi querido Shaoran! decía Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Shaoran y luego lo abrazaba muy fuertemente.

-¡Mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de Sakurita? Sueltalaa-Reclamaba Nakuru mientras forcejeaba por Soltar a Sakura de su lado.

-Yo opino que pronto será navidad, deberían tratar de no pelear ¿Qué les parece? jeje-Decía Shaoran con una voz muy tierna, tratando de suavizar los ánimos mientras estaba rojo a más no poder ¡ Sakura estaba muy pero muy cerca! ¡Casi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo!

Tomoyo estaba a un rincón, con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba miradas reprobatorias a Kero quien grababa la escena alegremente con una pequeña cámara de video.

De pronto se escuchó una melodía, ahí estaba Eriol, sentado en el piano interpretando un villancico que hizo que todos se detuvieran de sus peleas y reclamos y sintieran vergüenza. Luego recordaron que se habían reunido a celebrar juntos la navidad, para pasar un tiempo junto a sus queridos amigos. Empezaron a reír y se dispusieron a hacer lo planeado sin discusiones.

Las chicas adornaron el salón principal muy bien, pusieron coronas, campanas, muñecos de nieve, un gran árbol de navidad en el centro, debajo del árbol los regalos que habían comprado, había luces en el árbol y muchos adornos colgando del mismo. Muy pronto esa habitación estuvo preciosa y se sentía muy cálida. La cena quedó súper buena, los que sabían cocinar mejor se encargaron del pavo, prepararon panecillos y los demás hicieron chocolate, galletas y un pastel.

En la mansión había muchos cuartos, cada uno muy elegante y con cuarto de baño, así que se fueron turnando para irse arreglando para la cena de la noche. La verdad fue todo un lío, pero al final se lograron organizar.

-Sakura, me hubiera gustado tanto hacerte un lindo vestido para ésta ocasión.

-Kero no te preocupes, yo me compré un traje muy lindo, ¿ves? Sakura mostró una caja que contenía un vestido corto rojo, ceñido y con escote de corazón, la parte de la falda era un poco esponjosa con encajes blancos y cintas rojas que lo adornaban, también tenía algunos lazos rojos. Cabe recalcar que Sakura ahora tenía la figura de una joven de 15 años y cuando se puso el vestido, Kero no podía evitar filmarla mientras tenía el rostro iluminado por muchas estrellitas a su alrededor, y así la estuvo filmando hasta que bajó y se encontraron en el Salón a un Shaoran muy sonrojado desde el momento en que la vio llegar. Luego Kero voló hasta dónde estaba él y le dijo:

-Espero que hoy tengas un acercamiento muy romántico hacia ella, ¿No te parece que está soñada? dijo Kero con una vocecita que sólo Shaoran pudo escuchar, y éste sólo atinó a sonrojarse más y a ponerse nervioso ya que Sakura se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó.

Ya todos estaban listos para la cena, sólo faltaba que baje Tomoyo quién se estaba demorando un poco, así que Sakura la fue a buscar junto con Kero. Nakuru estaba con Spi. Shaoran aprovechó para conversar con Eriol.

-Sabes Eriol, es muy extraño todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿De verdad te parece?

-Sí, todos están actuando de una forma muy diferente. De alguna forma, todos los que estamos aquí presentes, incluso Sakura esto último lo dijo sonrojándose.

-Sakura, está tan alegre como siempre.

-Pues yo la veo muy diferente, es como si fuera otra, más parece Nakuru cuando perseguía a Toya, la misma Nakuru no ha dejado de comer, incluso Kerberos no deja esa cámara. Eriol, ¿No será que tú tienes algo que ver en…? Shaoran no pudo continuar porque Sakura se había lanzado hacia él y ahora se lo estaba llevando hacia el comedor anunciando que ahora sí todos estaban listos para la cena.

Eriol sólo podía ver divertido la escena mientras caminaba hacia el comedor pero no podía evitar pensar que Shaoran estuvo a punto de descubrir su divertido secreto.

Dieron las 12 y todos se desearon una Feliz Navidad, luego la cena estuvo estupenda, aunque Nakuru casi acabó con la comida, Shaoran era aprisionado por Sakura, Kero casi ni probó alimentos por andar grabandolo todo, Tomoyo estaba algo sonrojada porque Eriol no le quitaba la vista de encima. De pronto se escuchó un grito:

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro?- Shaoran ya no podía resistir, le gustaba Sakura pero empezaba a sofocarse. –¡Eriol! A mi parecer, eres el único que sigue como siempre y es muy sospechoso Todos voltearon a ver a Eriol y empezaron a sentirse raros, pronto recordaron que no siempre tuvieron esa personalidad.

-Está bien, me han descubierto. Están bajo el efecto de una nueva carta de intercambio que hice, en diferencia a la anterior no intercambia los cuerpos sino las personalidades.

-¿Pero cómo? Nosotros no sentimos en qué momento usaste la magia- Dijo Sakura

-Es porque mis habilidades han aumentado y no dejé que sintieran la presencia de la carta ni que se dieran cuenta en el momento que la usé. El efecto pasará en cuanto hagamos el intercambio de regalos, ya que eso fue lo que le especifiqué a la carta, ustedes tomaron la personalidad de la persona que les salió en su papel

-¡Nos usaste para un experimento! –Dijo Nakuru mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro

-Bien, entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es darnos los regalos, ¿verdad? Dijo Kero bastante tranquilo. -Así que empecemos.

-Bien, a mí me tocó una buena amiga, Tomoyo- Dijo Kero muy feliz mientras llevaba una cajita que contenía un porta retrato muy elegante y bonito. En cuanto se lo dio a Tomoyo, sintió que volvía a ser él– ¡He vuelto! y tengo mucha hambre, ahora que lo recuerdo ¡Casi no comí nada!

Los presentes sólo rieron, mientras Tomoyo empezó a hablar.

-A mí me tocó, Shaoran- Dicho esto le entregó un regalo que contenía un hermoso reloj.

Ahora era Shaoran quien hablaba -Bueno, a mí me tocó alguien muy especial…- al decir esto se sonrojó -Sakura- caminó hacia ella para darle el regalo, Sakura saltó de la felicidad, él le dio el regalo y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno. A mí me salió…- Sakura no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida

-Ya lo sabemos, no hay duda, te tocó Nakuru- dijo Kero

-Eh, ¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó Nakuru.

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Sakura, quien al entregarle el regalo a Nakuru volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de TODO. Había estado acosando a Shaoran durante dos días, había hecho molestar a su celoso y sobre protector hermano, luego se dio cuenta del singular vestidito que traía puesto. Súbitamente su cara se puso como un tomate, sintió que se desmayaba pero Shaoran la sostuvo y la llevó hacia el jardín para que pueda tomar un poco de aire.

-Pobre Sakura, Bueno yo tengo un regalito para un amiguito aquí y ése es Kerberos- dijo Nakuru, quien levantó su regalo que consistía en una funda con dulces, que milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir hasta ése momento.

Al verlo Kero voló corriendo y dio muchas gracias. Estaba realmente contento. Hubiera quedado en un trance de no ser por un grito de Nakuru:

-¡AY NO! ¿Por qué? He pasado comiendo dulce tras dulce éstos dos días, ¡Me gasté mis ahorros en dulces! Seguro engordé unas 10 libras ¿Por qué? Ahora que lo recuero, pensaba pasar éstos dos días persiguiendo a Toya hasta que me haga caso- Los ojos de Nakuru eran dos lágrimas, hasta que los posó sobre Kero –¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el único culpable! Si no fueras tan glotón yo no habría comido tanto ¿Por qué?– Dicho esto Nakuru salió persiguiendo a Kero por la casa, mientras él iba comiendo los dulces que le regaló.

-Eriol, ¿Nadie te dio un regalo a ti? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-A mí me salió mi mismo nombre, por eso no cambió mi personalidad. Sin embargo, si no te molesta ¿Puedo pedirte un regalo?

-¡Oh Claro! Sólo que en estos momentos no te lo podría dar.

-No te preocupes, lo que yo quiero, si tú quieres me lo puedes dar ahora…

Eriol dio un paso al frente, la tomó de la mano y la trajo hacia sí. Luego la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy despacio, como disfrutando cada segundo a su lado. Luego se separo de ella y le dijo que si quería ir a cantar mientras él tocaba el piano. Tomoyo asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el jardín, bajo la luz de la luna -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos, él la abrazaba y ella sólo podía tener la mirada baja, se sentía muy avergonzada por su comportamiento y también sentía algo de frío por la ropa que usaba.

-Shaoran, yo… ¿Puedo abrir el regalo que me diste?

-Ah, claro, yo espero que te guste.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! Es una cadenita con un osito, tiene un lindo gorrito navideño y además parece que tiene un regalo en sus manos. ¡Me encanta! Shaoran.

Shaoran se sonrojó y le dijo: -Sakura, ¿Puedo ponértela?

Sakura asintió y cuando ya se la puso se viró frente a él y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Shaoran inclinó la cabeza, sólo podía pensar que frente a él estaba la chica a quién amaba, y que éstos dos días habían sido muy alocados pero le encantaba tenerla cerca. Y en esos momentos quería tenerla más cerca, y más y más y un poco más, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. No saben cuánto duró hasta que se separaron un poco y le dijo muy bajito -Feliz Navidad- para luego volverla a besar, allí junto a algunas flores, bajo la luna, en la madrugada de navidad.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En alguna habitación de la casa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Navidad, Navidad, todos felices en navidad. Comiendo muchos dulces frente a mí, que desconsiderado que es Eriol, por su culpa no puedo comerlos sin embriagarme- Spinel iba volando por el pasillo hablando solito hasta que entró a una habitación oscura y cuando intentó salir la puerta se le cerró.

-No puede ser que esté encerrado, será mejor que prenda la luz. Umm una nota, dice: "Para Spinel Sun de Eriol, Feliz Navidad" Qué raro, no hay nada en el sobre, pero huele a chocolate… Al darse la vuelta lo que Spi vió casi lo deja ciego. Habían montones y montones de dulces en esa amplia habitación, chocolates, galletas, caramelos de todos los colores y sabores, algodón de azúcar, barquillos y muchos más.

-No-puede-ser. ¡ERIOL!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con ésta loca historia n_n ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que no se hayan mareado con los personajes y sus personalidades jeje.**

**Ésta historia la hice para el concurso de StillForYourLove edición navidad, así que si se les hace conocida, pos ya saben! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que me dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews! Ay como nos encanta a todos recibir reviews! Jeje**

**Bueno, les decía por ahí en mi profile… que estaba queriendo hacer una nueva historia… pero ésta vez un poco más larga… sólo he hecho éstas historias cortas así que me da algo de cosas jeje Así que cualquier sugerencia para nueva historia de SCC bienvenida sea!, comentarios, cartas bomba…. Todo lo que quieran, ya saben! Espero review!**

**Besos a todos! n_n**


End file.
